


He Won't Give Up

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman learns how dogged the Bat truly is</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Won't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Set inside the finale of JLU

Through the grueling fight, it was not the odds of Lex Luthor and Batman working together that astounded Superman.

As much faith as he had always placed in Batman, ever since that first team up, Superman had never realized just how doggedly Batman could stick to his goals.

Even if that goal was to find a way to protect Superman from Darkseid, long enough for Superman to save them all.

When Superman came to his feet again, abandoned by Lex, and that cunning Bat having actually evaded the destruction of the Omega Beams, Superman knew without a doubt it was time to truly use all he had.

His Bat expected it, and would not give up buying him the chance to use it.


End file.
